The Descendants
by THorizon
Summary: "Legend never dies, and power is not always a blessing."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **ATTENTION PLEASE** : First chapter is just setting all the baseline and everything, so it's very slow and short. But once everything is plan out the chapter would be longer.

↞ **The Descendants**

 **Chapter 1:** Fate

 **Somewhere up in the sky...**

" Perseus Jackson he should be erased from this world, he had gone against us again. He hasn't only changed his fate, he has changed the fate of his friends " growled an old lady, as she sat down on a random cloud that was floating through the sky, as the tension in air began to grow.

"Atropos calm down please, anger is not way to solve the issue" spoke another lady, who sitting next to her on the cloud.

"You right Clotho, sorry sister for getting out of line. What do you think Lachesis ? About all this.." said Atropos in an apologetically tone.

"Sister I am getting this feeling, a bad feeling on that too. There is something more about him. We can't see his future, because it's changing all the time. But trust me, he will play an important role in the future" spoked the third lady who was identified as Lachesis.

As the tension dies down, they watched the chaos in the Olympus meeting room

 **Olympus Throne Room**

One word to describe the throne room you ask? Utter Chaos as they say.

Perseus Jackson and his group had just returned from his quest to save Lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Moon and Archery. Normally doing such a great deal for Olympus, heroes should have been awarded and well respected among the people in the myth world.

But when it comes to Perseus Jackson, it was never that easy…

The son of Poseidon went against the given prophecy and saved his friends. Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Who was supposed to die on this quest to save Lady Artemis.

"We should kill this demigod, he went against the fate. If we don't kill him now, Lady Fates themselves will come after him." Spoke an elderly man who sat on a throne in front of many other thrones. He had long grey beard covering his handsome face, as he eyes were light cerulean blue, behind those eyes it spoke the power of the skie. This was Lord Zeus, King of Gods, Sky, and Thunder

"No Zeus, we are not killing my son. He saved your daughter's life. And trust me, Zeus, on my dead body you are not taking my son away from me" Spoke another man, who just stood up from his throne. He was just as handsome has Zeus, he had a small black beard covering some part of his face. His eyes shook with power, daring Zeus to challenge him. He deep sea green eyes were also filled with worry. He was worried about his son and his fate. This was Lord Poseidon, King of the Sea, brother of Zeus.

"I know, he had done great things for Olympus, he saved my daughter's life and I am forever in debt for it." Spoke Zeus. The Throne room was in shocked, Zeus agreeing with Poseidon, well that doesn't happen a lot.

Truthfully Zeus had taken a liking to Perseus and started to care for his nephew well being, Perseus wasn't arrogant like some of his brothers. This was something he would never admit to anyone.

One other issue that rises to the discussions of the gods and goddess was the rise of Kronos, King of Titans and father of time. Zeus himself normally doesn't believe the rise of his father, but now there is enough proof.

In a sudden, three flashes enter the throne room. It was the Lady Fates.

"Perseus Jackson" they spoked all at once cutting through all the discussions that were happening in the throne room. They meet the single demigod that kneels down on the floor of the throne room. And surprise he has been very quiet so far in this meeting.

Perseus is very tired, it happened to be a long day after all...

" Yes, Lady Fates" spoked Perseus as he stood up and give a slight bow and kneel right back down on the floor. Perseus was a very handsome young man, who had untamable raven black hair with few gray streaks here and there from holding up the sky. He had deep Sea green eyes just like his father. Normally it's sparked with joy and happiness, right now it was only the look of nervous as all eyes went towards him.

"Do you know why we're here young one ?" asked Atropos in a very impatient tone

"Yes" He replied

"Then tell me, what should we do to you and your friends over there" Atropos spoked once again as she glances where Zoe and Bianca were standing on the far side of the throne room.

" Don't please.. I am willing to take any of the punishments, in order for my friends to live. It wasn't their fault, it was mine. My body moved on its own. I made my mistake and I am ready for whatever you guys throw at me " he spoke in a very tired tone, as gave a weak smile at the end.

" Looks like you loyalty, stay with you till the very end Young hero " Spoked Clotho, as she moved next to her sister.

" Well truth to be told, we don't know what to with you right now. But sooner or later we will come up with an answer. Rest well young hero, you have done well for your quest.

As they flashed away, Perseus let go a breath he didn't know that he was holding. " I guess, I am free to go Lord Zeus ?" Spoked Perseus.

" Yes, you are. Artemis teleport them back to camp. Daughter, you rest up as well at camp. After all, it's been a long day." Zeus spoke. As he stood up, he summoned his symbols of power, lightning bolt. Then he slams towards the middle of the throne room.

" Council dismissed"

" Drama queen" Many gods muttered under their breath along with some demigod that was in the throne room. Certainly one demigod with sea green eyes.

One by one gods and goddesses began to left the throne room and went back to their personal business. Lady Artemis walked out of the throne as she chatted with Zoe and Bianca. Not before giving Perseus a small nod, and mouthing the word "thank you".

The two hunteress that was beside her, ran towards him give their own thank you by giving him a small smile and as well a gentle hug. As they both notice how tired he was. Once they were done, they run back to their mistress.

While Perseus was walking out of the throne room. He heard a faint voice calling for him. He turned around, next to all the thrones where the god sat on. There was an hearth, the fire in it was so gentle and warm. It felt like home.

"Yes, Lady Hestia" he whispers back and started gently walking towards the hearth.

Nothing less Hestia was in shocked, not many demigods had ever noticed her existence ever in the throne room nor at camp half-blood. She was right, she has picked the right person.

"Perseus I wished you to become my champion, will you accept it ?" Asked Hestia in a serious yet gentle tone.

" Why m-" before he could even finish his sentence. Hestia touch his forehead, as he felt power rusher over into him.

" Because you are very different from all the other demigod. You are willing to lay down your life for your friends and family. And there is not people like you out there anymore. You are someone who can turn my family into the better. " spoke Hestia, but she wanted to say something more but it's not the right time.

" Thank you Lady Hestia" he spoke in honorable tone, that showed nothing but respect and kindness.

" As being my Champion has its perks, you can summon any homemade meals with a snap of a finger. You can teleport and summon fire at your will, and you won't be harmed by the fire nor the heat. You can also do healing with my power." Hestia spoke with an excitement and happiness. As she explains the power of her blessing to her first champion and her last.

" Wow...That really cool" spoke Perseus as he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. And let say it was just priceless.

"Now if you excuse me. I have duties to return to. Rest up my champion, I will talk to you soon" Hestia said her goodbye and disappeared in column of fire.

" It's time to go back camp," Perseus thought to himself, as he had a soft smile on his face. Walking towards where Lady Artemis must have been waiting for him.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

When Percy and his group had returned back to camp, Chiron announced their success to the camp, as demigods celebrated. Music playing, as demigod danced and ate with each other. Percy chatted with Chiron and other demigods, saying his good nights he headed towards his cabin to rest up. But that doesn't mean the party had ended.

Once Percy had arrived into his cabin, he collapsed onto his bed as the deep slumber had hit him hard. Time passed, as the party has started to die down. As demigods returned to their cabins and fell into their own deep slumber.


End file.
